


shake me baby

by thelovelymadone



Series: 13....or is it? [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 13 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelymadone/pseuds/thelovelymadone
Summary: He awakens in a dark room. Slowly he gets up to see that he is no longer lying in bed, dying but instead he is nineteen again and dressed comfortably. The room is decorated as he always imagined to be the room where he wanted to be..."Welcome!" a voice chirps behind him. This should be fun.





	shake me baby

Let us be together, 

Once more. 

...

8

...

He lies in bed, feeling more and more weary. He's alone, for the first time in such a long time. No, he's always been alone, ever since he was born. _God has thought to test me in ways in which I have failed him over and over again. All I wish was to bring change to this world._ He can't help but let his thoughts run wild, thinking of all the change he could have accomplished if he hadn't been so blinded by hate. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH!


End file.
